


The New Girl and The Broken Boy

by xxAnimeGirlxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAnimeGirlxx/pseuds/xxAnimeGirlxx
Summary: When a new girl comes to school, she gets a visit from a strange character she haven't met...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
****************  
"Marinette! Hurry up, you'll be late for school!"  
"Coming, Mom!"  
Marinette quickly grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She grabbed a muffin from her mother, then ran out the door. She grabbed her phone, trying to remember where in Paris her school was. She had just moved from a few cities off, so she really didn't know where anything was.  
"Look out!"  
"Whoa!" Marinette yelled as she was knocked over. She rubbed the back of her head in pain.  
"Sorry about that," a girl with pink hair on roller skates helped her up.  
"That's okay, I'm no stranger to falling," Marinette answered.  
"I'm Alex."  
"Marinette."  
"If you need anything, let me know. You look new here."  
Marinette giggled.  
"By the way," Alex rolled away a little. "School's this way."  
"Thanks..."  
Alex smiled and rolled away to school, while Marinette walked to her class.  
*******************  
Marinette walked into her classroom, and stood near the doorway awkwardly. She had nowhere to sit, so she waited for the teacher to arrive. A blonde girl walked through the door, glaring at Marinette.  
"Why are you just standing there?"  
"I-uh-well," Marinette stuttered.  
"Ugh, whatever, new girl."  
The girl walked to her seat and sat down. Another girl walked into the classroom, and she looked at Marinette like she had three heads.  
"You new here?"  
Marinette nodded.  
"Great, " The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her to a seat. "You can sit with me."  
"I'm Marinette, by the way," she said as she offered her new friend a part of her muffin.  
"Alya," she took the muffin.  
A boy sitting in front of them turned around to greet them.  
"Hey, Alya."  
"Hi, Nino."  
"Who's the new chick?"  
"Oh, this is Marinette."  
"Hi, Nino," Marinette sheepishly waved.  
"Alright, class! Settle in," the teacher announced. "Time to take attendance."  
The teacher called out everyone's names, but didn't call Marinette's.  
"Um, Ms. Bustier, you forgot Marinette," Alya defended.  
"Oh, yes, our new student. I apologize."  
"That's okay, Miss."  
As the lesson went on, a blonde boy ran into the classroom, clearly out of breath.  
"Mr. Agreste. You're late," the teacher recognized, sounding not surprised.  
"Sorry, ma'am." He walked to a seat in front of Marinette, next to Nino.  
"Dude, you gotta start being on time," Nino advised.  
"Sorry, but you know how my father is."  
"He needs to loosen up a bit."  
"You're telling me."  
Marinette looked at the boy, and he smiled at her.  
"Who's that?" Marinette asked her new friend.  
"You don't know who that is?" Alya asked surprisingly.  
Marinette shook her head.  
"That, my friend, is Adrien Agreste."  
"Adrien Agreste? As in, the supermodel Adrien Agreste?"  
"Bingo."  
After the school day ended, Alya dragged Marinette to say hello to Adrien.  
"Hey, Adrien!" Alya called. She waved him over, and he smiled sweetly at Marinette.  
"You must be new here," he announced.  
His voice sounded so sweet, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. His smile was enchanting, as if he had cast a spell on Marinette that was slowly making her fall for him.  
"I-uh-yeah," Marinette stuttered.  
"You don't have to be so shy. I won't bite," he held out his hand for Marinette to shake. "I'm Adrien."  
Marinette stared at his hand for a moment, then shook it.  
"Ma-Ma-Marinette."  
"Nice to meet you Marinette."  
His hands felt so warm, as if she was sticking her hands in the sand on the beach. His hair was nicely styled, and the sun reflected off it like it was trying to avoid him. A horn honked behind them, and Adrien looked a little upset.  
"That's Natalie. I gotta go. See you around?" he waved.  
Marinette held her hand close to her chest, and watched as he went off. Nino said goodbye to Alya, and ran off down the street. Marinette remained, stunned.  
"Hey, you okay?" Alya asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Looks like the new girl's got a crush," she teased.  
"Maybe..."


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien got in his limo, thinking about the day he had.  
"How was school, Adrien?" asked Natalie, Adrien's secretary.  
"Fine," Adrien replied.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Fine."  
She stopped asking questions, and Adrien looked out the window. He saw Marinette one last time, holding her arm close to her chest. He smiled just thinking of her. Remembering something, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the scar on his shoulder.  
"Adrien, is it still there?" Natalie asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt anymore."  
"I'd hope so. You need to be more careful. Don't sneak off to climb trees."  
"Yes, I know."  
They got to his house, and Adrien hesitated getting out of the car. He was scared, wondering what excuse his father would have this time just to yell at him. Adrien's father was a strict man, but he would never intentionally hurt him.  
"Adrien, are you coming?" Natalie asked. Adrien nodded. He walked into his house, and ran up to his room. A few minutes later, his father walked in.  
"Adrien, how was your day?" he asked.  
"Fine. There's a new student."  
"Really? How does he act?"  
"Well, SHE acts a little strange, but I think she's just shy."  
"Oh, it's a girl?"  
"Yes."  
"How's Chloe doing?"  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?"  
His father sighed. "I need a favor, Adrien."  
"What is it?" Adrien asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I have to go for a business meeting, and I need you to come with me."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because they asked if you could come. I told them yes."  
"You can't just make decisions about my life without telling me!"  
"Yes, I can."  
"And why is that?!"  
"Because I am your father!" Gabriel yelled at his son. Adrien stopped, shocked. Gabriel walked out of his room. "We leave tomorrow." He slammed the door. Adrien was furious. He slumped down on his bed, when his phone rang.  
"Huh, I don't recognize this number," Adrien thought aloud. He answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Adrien." The voice was deep, but calm.  
"How do you know me?"  
"I've been watching you for a while."  
"What? I'm gonna call the-"  
"I'm not stalking you. I'm observing you."  
"Aren't those the same thing?  
"No. Not the way I'm doing it."  
"Why did you call me?"  
"I wanted to offer you something."  
Adrien paused. "Go on."  
"Meet me at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery in ten minutes. I'll tell you then."  
"How will I know who you are?"  
"I'll be wearing a hoodie. Find me near a window. See you then."  
The number hung up. Adrien waited a moment, then grabbed his jacket and went out the door, sneaking past Natalie.  
****************  
Adrien entered the bakery, where he was met with a familiar face.  
"Marinette?"  
"Oh, uh, hi, Adrien!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Um, my parents run the bakery. We live upstairs. What about you?"  
"I'm meeting someone."  
"Oh, uh, like on a date?"  
"No! Nothing like that!"  
"Oh, good," she whispered.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Adrien spotted a man in a hoodie near a window, and walked over to him.  
"Adrien. Good to see you," the man gestured to a seat.  
"Why did you want to meet me?"  
"I told you. I've been observing you."  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't want anything, dear Adrien, this is about what you want."  
Adrien paused. "I'm listening."  
The man handed him a card with an address on it.  
"If you want to be happy, go to this address tomorrow. Any time that's convenient for you, doesn't matter to the boss."  
Adrien started for a moment, then closed his eyes.  
"I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Adrien snuck out early in the morning. His father wanted to leave in the afternoon, so he was able to go to the address before school. He arrived at where he was supposed to go, but he was surprised to see that the door was locked.  
"Huh?" Adrien thought out loud. He tried again, only for the door to be opened by an unfamiliar face.  
"Who are you?" the face asked.  
"I'm Adrien? Someone led me here."  
"Who?"  
"I-I don't know his name. He gave me this card?"  
The man looked at it. He smiled.  
"Okay. Come in."  
Adrien walked into the club, looking at many people older than him. They looked at him strangely, until Adrien got to a doorway marked "BOSS." He opened the door to see a man in regular-looking clothes, aside from a mask covering his face.  
"Hello, Adrien."  
"Hi."  
"Why don't you tell me about why you want to rebel?"  
"Well, uh," Adrien stumbled at his newfound therapist. He took a deep breath, then spoke. "It's..it's my father. He tries to boss me around like I'm five. He tries to control my life and everything I do, and..and I know he's my father and everything, but he tries to make me like his puppet and I'm sick of it!"  
The man paused. "Okay. Follow me."  
He led Adrien to a closet, and inside were three funny-looking costumes. The man gestured to them, and smiled at Adrien.  
"Choose one. I apologize that we are in short stock. You came at a very...difficult time."  
Adrien looked carefully at the outfits, seeing a colorful outfit with a drawing pad, a ladybug, and a...cat?  
"What about that one?" Adrien pointed to the black cat.  
"Whatever you want."  
Adrien took it out, then the man handed him a mask.  
"So nobody knows it's you," the man smiled.  
Adrien took them to a room in the back, slipping on the suit perfectly, like it was made for him. He put on the mask and clipped on some ears that came with the suit. He walked back out the door, amazed at how the suit made him feel. The man in the mask smiled, clapping his hands.  
"Amazing. Now, go have fun, Chat Noir."  
Adrien smiled, the man handing him a staff and explained how it worked. Chat Noir jumped with joy, running out of the building and jumping onto a rooftop. He yelled out in happiness, finally able to have some freedom, before he realized he had to go to school. He quickly ran home, hid the suit under his bed, and ran off to get to class in time. He greeted Marinette, and she just blushed and ran to Alya.  
"So, you couldn't talk to him, could you?" Alya teased.  
"N-no..." Marinette admitted. She was still getting used to a new school, let alone a new crush.  
As the lesson went on, Adrien was called to the office.  
"Adrikins, is something wrong?" Chloe batted her eyes.  
"I don't know. I'll go see," Adrien ran up to the office, remembering his father. He opened the door to the principal's office, to see his father standing there, looking very annoyed.  
"Adrien, didn't I tell you we had to leave?" he rubbed his temple. "You need to start listening."  
"Sorry, father, but I don't want to go. I like school, and I want to stay here."  
"It doesn't matter. I'e been too lenient with you, and now we have to go. You'll be back by tomorrow."  
"No, father, I'm not going!" Adrien yelled at his father. His face showed that he regretted nothing. His dad looked at him in surprise, then sighed.  
"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Gabriel walked out of the room, and Adrien followed. They went in opposite directions, with Adrien going back to the classroom. He slumped in his seat, and Nino asked him if he was okay. Adrien didn't answer, he just clenched his fists. He didn't listen to the lesson with all the thoughts swirling in his head. "Why doesn't my father ever listen to me?" kept repeating over and over in his head. Before he knew it, the class was over. He rushed to his home, not wanting to be there anymore. He told Nino he felt sick, and that he wanted to go home. Nino didn't question it, just smiled and told him to go on his way. Adrien climbed through his window to avoid Natalie, and screamed into a pillow. He remembered his suit under his bed, and waited until dark. He slipped on the suit, and flew out his window. He jumped from building to building, enjoying his freedom for once. As he was resting on a rooftop, he saw a familiar girl walking alone in the street. Marinette was looking behind her every three seconds, probably because she was scared. Chat Noir decided to go greet the girl. He jumped off the roof, only to land right in front of her.  
"Eep!" Marinette yelled out in surprise.  
"Hello, little lady," Chat bowed.  
Marinette calmed down a tad. "Hello."  
"What are you doing in the street all alone?"  
"I'm just...walking home."  
"From?"  
"I was meeting a friend. I lost track of time."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
Chat smiled. "I get it, you're careful. It's fine, you don't have to tell me. I know you probably don't trust a black cat with a mask," he bowed and began to walk away. He heard Marinette sigh.  
"12 Rue Gotlib, 21st arrondissement."  
Chat spun around. "It'll take you forever to get home."  
"Not forever," Marinette rubbed her ankle with her foot. "Just an hour...and a half."  
"Let me take you there. I'll get you home in five minutes. Promise."  
Marinette hesitated a moment, then smiled.  
"And just how do you plan on doing that? You can't run that fast."  
"Who said we were going on foot?"  
Marinette raised an eyebrow, but Chat grabbed her by the waist and extended his staff upward, jumping on the rooftops. Marinette clung to him forcefully, not letting go. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was tearing up. Chat stopped for a moment.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you insane? I'm scared you're going to drop me!"  
Chat began to feel sad. He didn't want to scare her, just to help her. He took her hand.  
"I won't let you fall."  
"P-promise?"  
He smiled at her. "I promise."  
Marinette wiped her tears, then nodded. Chat grabbed her again, this time letting her tell him when to go. She clung to him like a child, still slightly frightened. he closed her eyes, but Chat didn't move. He lifted her head, making her open her eyes.  
"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let you fall?"  
"Y-yes, but I'm still afraid. I'm sorry. I-I trust you, but I'm just scared."  
"Would it make you feel better if I held your hand?"  
Marinette laughed. "Funny."  
"Who said I was kidding?" Chat smiled. "If it really will make you feel better, hold my hand."  
"N-no, I'll be fine," she assured him.  
"Okay. If you insist."  
He extended his staff, watching Marinette with care. She still had her eyes closed, but she didn't hold on as tight. They reached her house, and Chat dropped her off on her balcony.  
"Thanks, um," Marinette greeted.  
"Chat Noir," he bowed deeply. "Have a nice night, Princess." He jumped from the rooftop back into the night sky, and Marinette watched him go. She rested her head on her hand, looking out into the starry night, wondering who could possibly be behind that mask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions, leave comments!
> 
> ~xxAnimeGirlxx {Kenna}


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette went to sleep that day, curious and determined. So many thoughts were swirling in her mind as she went into her dream land. Who was he? Why was he wearing a mask and suit? Why did he help her of all people? She kept replaying in her mind, he bowed and called her "princess." She was woken up by her alarm, apparently hitting the snooze button twice in her sleep. She panicked, getting dressed and hardly having enough time to make it to school. She caught her breath, casually strolling into her classroom. She noticed the blonde girl from the day before was giggling, and Marinette could see why.  
"You put gum on my chair?" Marinette looked at the blonde.  
"Chloe would do no such thing!" a red headed girl with gasses spoke up. "She's nice!"  
"Yeah," Chloe flipped her ponytail. "And my daddy is the mayor of Paris, so you better be nice to me. K?"  
Marinette rolled her eyes, she put a napkin on the gum and sat in her seat. Adrien and Alya walked through the door, and Adrien smiled.  
"Hi, Marinette. Hey, uh..." he stumbled.  
"H-Hi..."  
"I swear, you two are perfect for each other," Alya laughed.  
"What?!" they yelled in sync.  
"Kidding!" Alya held up her hands in defense. "Chill."  
"Way to be subtle," Marinette whispered.  
"Whatever, you'll thank me later."  
"I don't think I like him like that anymore."  
"Girl, you were just head over heels yesterday! What happened?"  
"I met someone else."  
"Who?"  
Marinette laughed as quietly as she could. "Not telling."  
"Fine."  
Marinette barely noticed that Adrien was sketching his alter-ego in his notebook.  
*****************************************************************  
"Will Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Cesaire please come to the main office."  
At this point, they were both in separate classes. They met in the hall, and went to the office together.  
"Welcome, ladies. Please sit down," said the principal.  
"What's going on? Did something happen?" Marinete asked.  
Alya whispered to her. "Let me do the talking." Marinette nodded.  
"Yes, unfortunately. Adrien Agreste, according to his assistant, Natalie, did not get home until three in the morning last night.  
"Whoa. Why?" Alya asked.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out. He hangs out with you, does he not?"  
The girls nodded  
"And Nino," Alya added.  
"We have already spoken to Mr. Lafitte. Do you know where he was?"  
"No, sir."  
"Marinette? Do you?"  
Marinette shook her head.  
"She met with me. She was walking home late last night. Almost ten."  
"Did you see him?"  
Marinette shook her head again. Alya aid she would do all the talking, so she kept silent.  
"Very well. You girls are free to go."  
"Thank you, sir."  
The girls walked home. The day was over anyway, so they went their separate ways. Marinette was drawing in her book, letting her pencil dance across the pages. She wasn't even paying attention to what she drew. When she did, however, she realized she had drawn her savior from last night. She sighed.  
"When will I ever learn?" she flopped down on her bed, face-first. She was surprised when she heard a familiar voice in her windowsill.  
"Something wrong?" Chat stood at her window.  
"Nothing, Chat."  
"Are you sure?" he cocked his head. "You look like you need some help."  
Marinette sighed.  
"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short... I didn't have a lot of time :( I'll make the next one longer, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette and Chat Noir spent hours talking, but never mentioned any names in particular. They talked about nonsense, laughing along the way. For some reason, Marinette felt very calm around him, and even considered him a friend of sorts. Chat never told her about his personal life, because he knew her underneath the mask. There was a brief moment of silence, so Marinette spoke up.  
"So, I can't help asking," she began.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you, anyway?"  
"Well, I have to say," he crouched on her chair, looking very cat-like. "I'm hurt, really."  
"What do you mean?" she laughed.  
"I mean, I thought it was obvious." He pointed to his ears.  
"I don't mean the fact that you're a kitten," she teased.  
"Kitten?!" he acted surprised.  
"I mean are you, like, a superhero?"  
He paused. "I don't know. I ran away from my home and just...kept running. I know I have to go back sometimes, but I hate it. I'm not sure what I am."  
"Well, when you find out, let me know."  
"I will, Princess."  
*****************************************  
Adrien went back to the building where he got his suit, but as his alter ego. Everyone looked at him strangely, but he didn't care this time. He walked into the Boss's office with grace and sat in a seat.  
"Adrien, how are you enjoying your freedom?"  
"Oh, it's amazing, Mr. um," he asked.  
"Hawk Moth."  
"Huh, that's a weird name," he sat in a cat-like stance. "Hawk Moth as in the Sphingidae, a family of moths commonly known as hawk moths, sphinx moths, and hornworms with about 1,450 species? Oh, they are best represented in the tropics, but species are found in every region. They are moderate to large in size and are distinguished among moths for their rapid, sustained flying ability. As seen on Wikipedia."  
"I must say, I'm impressed. You know a lot."  
"Yeah, I'm kind of a genius."  
"You are. Now, why are you here, Adrien?"  
"Hawky, call me Chat Noir."  
"Do not call me 'Hawky.' So, Chat Noir, why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to ask why you did this if you're not getting anything in return?"  
"Who says I'm not?"  
Chat looked at him strangely.  
"I need a favor, Chat Noir."  
"What kind of favor?"  
"You know the jewelry store across the street?"  
"Yes?"  
"I need you to steal a necklace from there."  
"So, you need me to do a cliche jewel heist? Fun."  
"Yes, and I need the necklace by tonight, before midnight."  
"K. What kind of necklace?"  
"It has red and black jewels on it. You'll see it as soon as you get in."  
"Okay. I'll leave now and get it. Bye!"  
Chat Noir knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to keep his freedom. Once he was outside, he felt the cool, fresh night air.  
"I'm sorry, Marinette," was the first thing he could've thought to say."I know you told me to figure out what I am," He jumped to the roof of the jewelry store, and he went through the roof. He grabbed the necklace out of the glass container, then extended his staff to get back onto the roof. He looked at the necklace, thinking of a ladybug, but he didn't feel very lucky at the moment. "But if this is what it takes to be free," he tightened his grip on the necklace and closed his eyes.  
"Then I guess I'm a villain."  
He went back to the other building and gave the necklace to Hawk Moth in five minutes and twelve seconds.  
*********************************************************************  
Marinette went to school the next day, immediately finding Adrien and pulling him aside.  
"Whoa, Marinette, what's the matter?"  
"Where have you been going at night?"  
"Huh?"  
She sighed. "Alya and I were called to the office yesterday because of you."  
"Oh, I haven't been doing anything important."  
Marinette crossed her arms. "I don't believe that. Where have you been going?"  
Adrien smiled. "Are you worried about me?"  
Marinette blushed. "N-no. I just wondering where- I mean, I'm just worried about if we get called to the office again, t-that's all."  
"You're worried about me."  
"Maybe."  
Adrien rolled his eyes playfully. "Listen, Marinette," he took one of her hands, and her blush intensified. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about what I'm doing. I can manage what I do on my own."  
"Um, okay, I guess."  
Adrien smiled sweetly, then walked to class. Marinette ran into the classroom a few seconds after, and a paper fell out of her pocket. Adrien picked it up, revealing the picture Marinette drew last night. He blushed inside his head, and went back to Marinette and Alya.  
"What's this?" Adrien asked.  
Marinette blushed and snatched it away.  
"Yeah, Marinette, what's this?" Alya teased. She took the paper and looked at her perfect drawing.  
"Chat Noir? Who's that?"  
"No one," Marinette reached to take it back, but Alya held it where she couldn't reach.  
"Who is he, Mari? Some sort of superhero? A thief, perhaps? How do you know what he looks like?"  
"Alya!" Marinette took the paper back.  
"You're really good at drawing, Marinette," Adrien praised. "Whoever that is, I'm sure he'd like that you drew him."  
Marinette blushed, thinking about what he would say...


	6. Chapter 6

"Last night, a black and red necklace was stolen from a museum," Marinette listened to her T.V.  
"Huh? A necklace?"  
"Security camera footage shows a boy in a black suit and a mask. More on this story as it develops."  
Marinette stared at the T.V, seeing the familiar masked face.  
"Chat Noir?!" Marinette thought aloud.  
"Huh. I guess he made his choice."  
"I did?"  
Marinette spun around, seeing Chat perched on her windowsill.  
"What are you doing here?" Marinette closed her door, so her parents couldn't hear.  
"What? Can't a prince visit his princess?"  
"I'm not your princess. Get out."  
Chat stopped. "Why?"  
"You're a thief. A crook. A-"  
"Cat burglar?" he winked.  
"A villain."  
He frowned. "Is that really how you feel?"  
"Yes."  
He climbed in her window, walking towards her.  
"Really?"  
She started backing up. "Y-yes."  
He backed her up against her wall. She looked scared, but intrigued at the same time. Chat got close to her face, so they were nearly nose-to-nose.  
"Really?"  
Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
"M-Maybe?"  
Chat smiled. "That's what I thought," he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Purrincess."  
He pulled back, went to her windowsill, and bowed. Without another word, he leaped out the window, and Marinette was left breathless. She slid down the wall, and she thought about what happened.  
"W-Why do I feel like this?" she asked herself.  
"I-Is it possible that I-"  
She held a hand to her chest.  
"-that I actually like him?"  
*****************************  
Chat ran off into the light of day, suddenly becoming aware that he was visible to everyone is Paris. He sat on a rooftop for a few moments,until he heard something familiar, something he heard everyday.  
"Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused, it's just the news! We have just spotted a boy in a black cat's costume, just like the one who stole a necklace from a jewelry store. Our news team is trying to page him down to get an exclusive interview."  
He jumped down from the roof, right in front of Nadja and the news team."  
"Hey, news lady."  
"Oh, hello there, sir. Would you mind answering a few questions?"  
"Sure, ask away!"  
"First, may I ask your name?"  
"Chat Noir. Don't forget it."  
"Next, why did you take the necklace?"  
"Someone told me to. They said if I didn't, I'd lose my freedom."  
"Freedom?"  
"This suit and staff lets me be free. Long story short."  
"Got it. So, anything else you'd like to tell us?"  
"No, not really. Gotta go."  
And with that, Chat Noir zipped off to let the news team do their thing.  
******************************  
Back at Marinette's house, she kept thinking of a million scenarios were she and Chat would meet...  
And they all ended the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters haven't been that long lately...One day, I'll work for two days straight just writing a chapter or two to make up for it, okay? <3


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette went to school the next day, walking with Alya and Adrien. They were silent most of the time, but Alya decided to open her big mouth.  
"So, Marinette."  
"Yeah?"  
"I was watching the news yesterday."  
"And?" Marinette knew what she was going to say.  
"I saw that little cat guy. He stole something, you know."  
"Yes, I saw."  
"Seriously?" Adrien asked.  
"Yeah. Did you see him or something? Wanna design a suit like it, Mari?"  
"No, don't be silly."  
For the rest of the time, the friends were talking about the cat. Adrien didn't wanna give anything away, so he didn't say much. He was, however, listening to what Marinette had to say about his alter ego.She mainly thought fondly of him, at least before he stole something. He planned on visiting her again tonight, just to be sure. They arrived in class, where a little red-haired boy walked up to Marinette's desk.  
"H-Hi, Marinette."  
"Oh, hi."  
"I'm Nathaniel. Um, I just wanted to say, I know I'm a little late, this took a while, but welcome to our school. A-and..um," he stuttered. Alya leaned on Marinette's shoulder in order to get a closer look. Adrien wondered what he would do, possibly getting a little...jealous?  
Marinette laughed a little. "Don't worry, Nathaniel. I don't bite. Don't be so nervous."  
He took a deep breath. "I wanted to give you this." He handed her a folded piece of paper. Marinette opened it, revealing a picture of...her?  
"Oh, wow! This is incredible, Nathaniel. You've got some real talent here."  
"Y-You really like it?"  
"Of course! It's so flattering to have someone draw me like this. Thank you."  
He smiled widely. "Your welcome."  
He walked back to his seat, and Adrien clenched a fist. He made sure nobody saw it, not wanting anyone to know he liked Marinette. Alya nudged Marinette.  
"He likes you, you know"  
"Huh? No way."  
"Yeah, he talks about you ALL the time in math. We were in the same group once, and he just wouldn't shut up about you. He likes you, girl."  
Marinette looked back to Nathaniel, waving at him and smiling, and getting a shy smile back.  
"I don't know.."  
"Take it from me, he likes you."  
Adrien closed his eyes to avoid letting Nino see the anger inside him.  
***************************  
It was midnight. Chat Noir was told to rob any store he wanted, so long as he gave everything back to Hawk Moth. He decided to go to the Louvre, maybe see what's there. There were about twelve guards, Chat thought he'd never get anything. He knocked out five with his staff, but the other seven saw him. He got into a fight with some of them, knocking them out. He ran into the museum, grabbed the Mona Lisa and ran out. He was being chased by two guards, so he stopped on a rooftop.  
"Why are you guys chasing my tail?" he smiled.  
"Stop, in the name of the law!"  
"I did."  
"Return the painting at once!"  
"Why?"  
"That's stolen property."  
"But it reminds me of someone. She's absolutely gorgeous...and the painting doesn't look so bad, either."  
"We will call for backup if you don't return the painting."  
"Okay, but I should warn you...I don't just LOOK like a cat."  
He jumped down, leaving the painting on the roof. He walked over to one of the guards, who was frozen with fear. Chat leaned in to whisper in his ear. He scratched the side of the guard's cheek, blood trickling down his neck and staining his shirt.  
"I AM a cat."  
Chat zipped off into the night, leaving the two guards stunned. He dropped off the painting quickly to Hawk Moth, mostly because he wanted time to visit Marinette. He looked in her window, only to see a note attached to it.  
"Chat, if you're reading this, sorry, but I'm asleep. DO NOT come in my window, it's locked. DO NOT break my window to get in my room. DO NOT, and I cannot stress this enough, DO NOT come over in the morning! I have school, and I need to make sure I keep my good grades. See you some other time. ~Marinette"  
He looked in her window, only to see her asleep at her desk. She had her notebook and pencil in her hands, drawing a skirt with a pattern Chat couldn't see. He jumped out, back to his home, and was Adrien once again.  
********************************  
The next day at school, the teacher made an announcement.  
"We will be having the annual class sleepover in the gym on Saturday."  
The class cheered.  
"What's the class sleepover?" Marinette asked.  
"Oh, every year, our class has a sleepover at the school. It used to be for a grade, but now we just do it for fun," Alya explained.  
"Usually we play games," Adrien joined in. "Truth or Dare, mostly."  
Lila walked over from the back of the room. "And best of all, no rules. No denying dares. No lying on truths."  
"No mercy," Alya whispered just loud enough for the four to hear.  
Marinette smiled. "I'm in."  
The crowd cheered, Lila and Alya hugging Marinette. Adrien cheered, knowing he would be able to ask Marinette what she thought of Chat Noir...


End file.
